Misha Collins
| image = File:Misha Collins.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Dmitri Tippens Krushnic | place of birth = Massachusetts | gender = | year of birth = August 20th, 1974 | year of death = | first appearance = Charmed: They're Everywhere }} Misha Collins, real name: Dmitri Tippens Krushnic, is an American film and television actor born in Massachusetts on August 20th, 1974. His first professional television work was playing a character named Andrew in "The Big Fix" episode of the dramatic series Legacy. He next played a character named Eric Bragg in the "They're Everywhere" episode of the WB Network television series Charmed. His character was the target of two warlocks who wanted to steal away from him knowledge concerning the Akashic Records. Eric Bragg; The Charmed Wiki In 2006, Misha had second billing in the Canadian true crime film Karla, which chronicled the abusive, murderous exploits of real life serial killers Karla Homolka and her husband Paul Bernardo. Collins played the role of Bernardo. He has since gone on record stating his regret over participating in the movie saying that he was unaware at the time of the infamy and strong emotions in Canada surrounding the real crimes. He ended up having a phone conversation with one of the victims who managed to escape, and he now routinely tells people not to watch the film. IMDB; Karla (2006); Trivia From 2008 to 2011, Misha Collins had a recurring role on seasons 4-6 of the CW Network television series Supernatural. He played the role of an angel named Castiel who volunteered to help monster hunters Sam and Dean Winchester in their efforts to prevent the coming apocalypse. He was introduced in the season four premiere episode, "Lazarus Rising" and made repeat appearances throughout the season. With season five, he became a regular cast member on the show and remained throught seasons five and six. Collins returned for the first few episodes of season seven to resolve his character's storyline, but was no longer a series regular. Body of work Television Incomplete Notes & Trivia * Misha also played Alexis Drazen on seven episodes of the hit drama 24. * Misha Collins played a fictionalized version of himself in the season six "meta" episode of Supernatural called "The French Mistake". The fictional Collins was a good-humored nerd who believed that his TV co-stars Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki were constantly playing pranks on him. He would tweet his followers about his experiences on the show up until the point where he is killed by a renegade angel. Misha has also made two appearances as Jimmy Novak in the Season 4 episode "The Rapture" and the Season 10 episode "Angel Heart". Jimmy is a devout Christian and Castiel's vessel that he uses throughout the show but in the two aforementioned episodes, he is his normal self without the possession of Castiel. External Links * * Misha Collins at Wikipedia * Misha Collins at the Charmed Wiki * Misha Collins at the Supernatural Wiki * Misha Collins at TV.com Guide References ---- Category:1974 births